


accidental help

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale
Genre: Breeding, Knotting, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Reader is a virgin, Yandere Sans, sans is a manipulative ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sans is in heat. you didnt know





	1. Chapter 1

You knock on the door, shifting your weight from foot to foot nervously.

No answer.

You sighed, hand hovering over your pocket, where your phone was, before knocking again.

You flinched back at the snarl that you heard, though it was a bit muffled. Was he okay..?? You had texted Papyrus several times (and to be honest, you wanted to text him again because you still had no clue what the fuck was happening, and you needed some comfort since Sans seemed to be.. sick? You don't know, but it's a little terrifying.)

"Okay. okay okay okay.." You kept repeating that word to yourself, running your hands through your hair before you shook your arms out.

"Okay." You had no clue why you were so nervous. There was iust.. a foreboding aura, the hair on the back of your neck standing up. 

You didn't want to turn back, though. If you were being honest, it gave you a bit of a thrill.

You turned the knob, slowly pushing the door open and tiptoeing in. The air was thick, hot, and musty. It was.. strangely sweet, too.

You set your phone down on the coffee table in front of the couch, hesitating before you called out your boyfriend's name. "Um.. Sans?"

You waited, rocking back on your feet. No answer.

You were.. really beginning to regret this. You were kind of scared, but..

Maybe it was just some kind of joke? Maybe Sans was planning to scare you. 

That thought brought a tiny smile to your face, and you picked up the pace as you headed towards his room.

Though, just as you were about to open your mouth again, the door flung open and he pretty much threw you inside. You stumbled, just barely catching yourself before you fell. "What the hell??" You weren't angry, just.. confused. And terrified, again.

"i told you. last week. not to come." The skeleton growled, his eyes blank. You shrunk in on yourself, ice running through your veins. "..oh."

He instantly noticed, and turned away as he clenched his fists. "i thought papyrus reminded you too. you shouldn't be here. it's.. you could get hurt, babe."

"..I don't.. know what you mean." The magic in the air tingled on your skin, and you wrapped your arms around yourself. You felt sick, and so fucking scared. None of them had explained what was happening to you.

"im in heat." He snapped at you, backing you up against the wall. "and if you don't leave right now, i might.. i might do somethin bad."

You averted your eyes, fighting with yourself if you wanted to leave or not. You felt like crying, this all was.. a little overwhelming for you.

You seemed to have run out of time, as he crushed you against the wall and shoved his mouth against yours. You tried to shove him away, heart hammering in your chest. He just let out a snarl, jerking his head back before he sunk his teeth into your shoulder.

You screamed. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much.

You screamed as he pinned your arms to the wall. You screamed as he shoved his hips against yours, grinding against you. You thrashed, trying to kick him away before he bit you again.

You cried.

You cried as he tore your pants off and forced himself in you.

You cried as he dug his claws into your wrists, the blood running down your arms.

You cried. He was too much, too big, too rough. It hurt. You wanted to puke. 

This wasn't the Sans you knew.

You had made a horrible mistake today.


	2. good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you wake up. sans is fucking you

You slowly wake up. Everything aches and hurts, and you don't want to move.

But then you realize what's happening. Your eyes snap open and you stare up at Sans, who had his eyes closed in bliss as he slowly pumped in and out of you. You let out a sob, going to squirm away before he snarled, pushing you back down. "stay." he commanded, his claws digging into your chest. You covered your eyes, trying to hold back sobs as he started to fuck you harder, faster. It hurt, you were raw and sensitive and you just wanted to run.

You couldn't, though. And Papyrus was staying at Undyne's.

You were truly, and utterly, in hell. Sans didn't seem to give half a shit as he leaned down and sunk his teeth into your shoulder again, and you let out a scream and thrashed, trying to hit him, push him away.. but he just bit down harder, claws scraping down your hips as his pace stuttered. He pulled out before slamming back inside you, forcing his knot inside. You sobbed, giving up struggling as he shot his load inside of you. "gonna breed you. gonna fill you up with children." He snarled, pulling away from your shoulder to stare down at you. Blood was smeared on his face, and his eye was glowing.

He was the devil. And you had been caught by him.


	3. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a plot bunny that refuses to die.

You snuck out when you could. You took an Uber home, ignoring their concerned looks and refusing any offers to get you someplace else. You knew where they wanted to take you, and.. you couldn't. You couldn't do that to Sans. He was a good person, he just lost control of himself..

When they dropped you off, you instantly hurried inside, holding back sobs as best you could. You were so _dirty_ , so gross.. You should have listened to Sans when he told you not to come. You stayed home for the next few days, staying inside and ignoring any calls you got. You convinced yourself that this was you time, time to relax and indulge in all of your guilty pleasures.

But at night, you couldn't help but remember what he had done to you. There was a permanent scar on your shoulder, and it tingled and glowed whenever you touched it. And god, it ached so much, too.. It looked just the tiniest bit infected, red and sensitive and hot and puffy. You refused to do anything about it, a sick desire in the back of your head ( _"maybe it'll get bad enough you'll wake up dead."_ ) 

You kept your hands and your mind busy during mornings. You forced yourself to sing along to songs while you tried to make pancakes in certain shapes. They always turned out to be blobs. The one that was most discernible seemed to resemble a dinosaur. You used jelly for the eyes and spikes before drowning it in syrup.

But all good things had to come to an end. And you knew that.


	4. another chapter because i couldnt sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> insomnia am i right lads

Sans had called you and apologized profusely. You decided you had spent enough time hiding in shame, and went to go see him. You were almost ecstatic to have the old Sans back.

When you arrived, he looked ragged and sick. He stared at you, the lights in his eyes blurry around the edges as if he was going to cry. You rushed forward and hugged him, choosing to ignore the jolt of magic that ran through you. He was probably just spooked by it, you thought guiltily.

"im so so so so fucking sorry pup.." He sniffled, burying his face in your hair.

 _Liar_. You flinched at the thought, your hands moving down to grab his. "I forgive you. I didn't know and you couldn't control yourself." You were surprised at how confident that had came out. You patted yourself on the back for that.

"Let's go inside!! I'm freezing." You said, gently pulling away from him. He tugged you back though, picking you up. 

You wanted to scream and thrash and hurt him. But it wasn't his fault. He had been in heat, not in his right mind. You were being unreasonable.

"..i love you." He said gently. You just cuddled up to him, eyes closed. You missed the way he stared at your chest, your soul. His arms tightened around you as he growled. ".. your soul is calling out for mine."

That terrified you. You knew you wanted to be anywhere else but here, but Sans needed comfort. He needed you. This was straight up bullshit, you'd know if you, your fucking soul, would call out to his.

..Right?

You grit your teeth, shaking as he pulled your soul out. It was a murky blue, shaking and shuddering as he held it.

It was terrible. Ugly. Disgusting.

"..i love you." He said softly, rubbing his thumb over the surface. You jolted, biting back a whimper. He chuckled darkly, gently pushing your soul back to where it belonged.

"youre my pup.." He whispered, leaning down to lap at the mark he had left.

 _You wanted to puke_. No, you didn't.

You loved him. He was so nice, so gentle.. he hadn't meant to do that.

You needed to truly forgive him.


	5. mixed feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans makes you stay for the day.

You spent the day in emotional turmoil. You ignored the way Sans' eyes would travel down to your chest and he'd stare at your soul. You ignored how he hovered behind you while you did the dishes, his hands hovering over your hips.

Eventually, as noon rolled around, you tried to make up an excuse.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go. I made plans.." You faltered as he stared at you, smile getting sharp at the edges. "tell them you have to take a raincheck." he huffed, eyes boring into you. You stared back at him, silently challenging him, before he grabbed your wrist. "stay. here." he growled quietly. A jolt of ~~~~fear shot through you, and his eyes dropped down to your chest again. "heh.." A tug, soft and gentle, pulled out your soul. It instantly drew near his hand, and he cupped it. "..i wanna show you how much i love you." he mumbled, running a knuckle along the edge. You shuddered, letting out a gasp. "Sans, stop please I dont want this--" Your words came out in a rush.

He grit his teeth, claws now digging into your soul. You let out a scream, arms wrapping around yourself as you dropped to your knees. "you're mine. dont you fucking dare say otherwise. i wanted us to bond ever since we first met, but you keep pushin me away. even my patience runs low at some point, little girl."

You wanted to puke. You wanted to ~~**_killhimkillhimkillhim_**~~ You wanted to run you wanted to escape you were helpless **so so fucking helpless**

Sans crouched down, your soul enveloped in his magic. "dont cry, love.." he whispered. "i'll take good care of my human."

You lashed out. You lunged forward, driving your head into his. You let out a cry of pain (or was it a warcry?) and started swinging your fists down.

You flew against the wall, back cracking against it. Sans sneered at you, blood running down his cheek. He didn't seem injured, though.

"you wanna be bad, huh?" He squeezed your soul. You struggled to breathe, throat tightening as you squirmed.

**"i'll teach you a lesson."**


	6. sweet venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans knows exactly what hes doing.

So, he forces you to sit on the couch, soul still in hand.

Or, more accurately, his lap. As soon as you obey him, he coos gently, telling you how much of a good girl you are before he kisses your soul.

You shudder, but the rock at the bottom of your stomach is hard to ignore. It's hard to imagine, just a few days ago, how it had been butterflies instead.

This can't be your Sans. It just can't be.

Your Sans makes you laugh and giggle until your face hurts and you're on the verge of hysterical tears. Your Sans is sweet and gentle and goofy.

You clench your fists, blinking away tears as you focused on the television. 

Though, as the adrenaline slowly faded away.. your head hurt like a bitch. And it felt.. warm. Sticky and heavy.

You hesitated before reaching up, touching where the pain was, and let out a hiss. 

There was a huge wound. As you noticed it, the pain became almost unbearable. You almost wanted to ask him to heal it, but..

but you felt his eyes on you. Watching you struggle with yourself.

He set his chin on your head, purposely digging it into the cut on your head. You grit your teeth, a whimper escaping.

"oh? pup, what's the problem?" The bastard was teasing you! You were going--

No. You.. you needed to stay calm and keep a level head and you'd get out and move away and.. and you'd never see him again.

Why did that thought break your heart?

"pup.. answer me." A sharp pain, like a knife through your chest. He pulled you out of your thoughts.

You took a breath, before letting it out through your nose. "I.. my head hurts." You said quietly. "Can.. can you please.."

"heal it? of course.." his hand ran down your side as he used his other to atleast make it hurry and scab over.

He slumped back against the couch as soon as it had stopped bleeding, and stared at your soul before he pocketed it.

You couldn't help but feel.. a little guilty. You hesitated before adjusting yourself, moving so that your head was in his lap. You kept the bloodied side away from his shorts, trying to offer a silent truce.

You didn't know what was happening. But god you hoped Sans would explain, or Papyrus or Alphys..

Speaking of, you.. haven't seen Papyrus in a while.

...You made a mental note to call him later. You were a little too scared to move right now.

And... besides, Sans probably felt terrible.This was most likely his own form of apology, forcing you to be close to him so he could force affection on you.

Slowly, the rock lifted. You curled up as you smiled, hands clenching and unclenching excitedly as a single thought echoed through your head.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna visit my great uncle tomorrow and roll around in some mud. any other cottagecore fans hmu


	7. papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont worry

"I Just Don't Know What To Do.." Papyrus muttered, staring down at the cup of tea Undyne had given him. She had left for work a while ago, setting a blanket around his shoulders and telling him to be safe.

Sans had changed so quickly.

He was terrified.


End file.
